


Подкаты дело тонкое

by KYRWA (nuups)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Routine, fem!Kuchayev, gender swap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: — Тина… — он не успевает до конца определиться с концовкой фразы — комплимент или разрешение познакомиться — как его резко обрывают, взмахнув волосами:— Лучше уж Костя! — Федя пересекается взглядом со строгими (и очаровательными) карими глазами и чувствует, как губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке.
Relationships: Fyodor Chalov/Konstantin Kuchayev
Kudos: 1





	Подкаты дело тонкое

**Author's Note:**

> Вот что бывает, когда FaceApp сталкивается с неуёмной фантазией
> 
> Придумали мы это всё давно, откладывали в угоду жирафам и вот, наконец, добрались)
> 
> Что по отклонениям от канона и вводным условиям:
> 
> — Докоронавирусная эпоха  
> — Феде (как и Косте, как и их товарищам) тут лет по 19  
> — ЦСКА по составу +- образца сезона 17/18, но без Сани  
> — Дивей и Обля тоже воспитанники, были вместе с Чалом в молодежке, сейчас их всех потихоньку подтягивают к основе  
> — Повествование стартует летом в конце июня — начале июля

_Мужчина, когда притворяется, что влюблён, старается быть весёлым, галантным, оказывать всяческое внимание. Но если он влюблён по-настоящему, он похож на овцу._

Федя сидел, качаясь на стуле. Уже минут пять подряд. Тот скрипел точно так же, как и шестеренки в мозгу. Наверное, ребята (если бы это увидели) вызвали ему доктора или отпинали к нему сами. Но друзей рядом не было, и Федя страдал. Страдал, между прочим, с большой и жирной буквой «С»! Кто бы мог подумать, что его будет так крыть? Правильно, никто. Хотя брат ему всегда говорил, что он натура с тонкой душевной организацией, даром что футболист.

Даня как раз — вспомнишь солнышко, вот и… — нарисовался рядом. Дело в том, что Федя выбрал стратегически неудачную локацию, чтобы пострадать — дача всегда была местом семейного сбора, так что побыть в одиночестве тут никогда не получалось. Даже если кто-то из семейства Чаловых ехал один — никто не отменял уговор всегда брать с собой Варю. А уж собака точно требовала постоянного внимания. Сейчас, благо, Варю выгуливала Данькина Настя, так что чуть-чуть времени для себя Федя всё-таки урвал. Недостаточно, но уже поздно — брат тут как тут.

— Так Гончаренко загонял, что Слуцкого вашего сидишь поминаешь? — со смешком интересуется Даня. — Мебель только не ломай, умоляю.

— Тебе мебель дороже родного брата? — Федя на автомате откликается, но на Даню даже не смотрит. Мысли совсем не тут.

— У меня ещё Дашка есть, а мозги, которые могут вынести, вообще одни, — брат падает рядом в большое кресло. Смотрит с минуту и ещё раз спрашивает. — Ну так что у тебя стряслось-то?

— Ничего не случилось.

— Ты слишком быстро ответил и слишком громко страдаешь, — парирует. — Так что точно что-то не так. Выкладывай, а то будешь ночью стенать. А мы с Настей планируем ночью спать.

Федя обиженно смотрит на Даню и всем видом пытается показать «оставь меня, я в печали!». Правда, зная брата… Это точно не сработает.

— Как человек, счастливый в личной жизни, ты обязан меня не подкалывать, — предупреждает, бросив хмурый взгляд. А Даня, не дожидаясь продолжения, уже играет бровями:

— Влюбился, что ли? — и улыбается так, что ясно — ещё чуть-чуть и паскудно захихикает.

— Даньк! — Федя выписывает брату толчок локтем в бок. — Да не влюбился, просто… — захлёбывается словами, не придумав, как описать это самое «просто». Судя по тому, что он зависает — нихрена не «просто». Наверное, он слишком долго молчит, потому что Даня весь подбирается и подаётся вперёд. Федя рефлекторно отодвигается и ёжится.

— Ну?

— Баранки гну! — сначала огрызается, а потом сдаётся. — Я короче… Ну, встретил девушку.

— Слава богу! — комично взмахивает руками и улыбается. — Я-то уже переживать начал.

— Даня, блин!!!

— Ну встретил, а в чём трагедь-то?

Федя снова громко вздыхает. В чём трагедь…

***

На выезде из центра — Федя сегодня работает добровольным таксистом для Коли Скибы — они заезжают в Старбакс. Это не то чтобы очень полезно, но в выходной — почему бы и нет? Они бросают машину на парковке, вваливаются в кафе — и сразу к стойке.

Федя ждёт свой большой капучино без добавок, залипая в телефоне, и дёргается от громкого оклика бариста. Кофе, к сожалению, не его, а какого-то, кого там позвали? Константина? Федя отрывает взгляд от экрана и столбенеет: за кофе подходит девушка. Красивая… Федя решает было, что ему послышалось, но тут ухватывает взглядом стаканчик — там и вправду написано «Константина».

У Феди в голове что-то щёлкает, он забывает про околачивающегося рядом друга, и ловит момент, пока девушка мешкает, добавляя в стаканчик корицу:

— Тина… — он не успевает до конца определиться с концовкой фразы — комплимент или разрешение познакомиться — как его резко обрывают, взмахнув волосами:

— Лучше уж Костя! — Федя пересекается взглядом со строгими (и очаровательными) карими глазами, чувствует, как губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке, и собирается было извиниться, но ему мешает чужой оклик на этот раз из глубины зала:

— Кучаева, ты свой студак посеять, что ли, хочешь? — доносится до них громкий отклик, и Тина — точнее лучше уж Костя — мгновенно переключается и, подхватив кофе, исчезает из поля зрения. Сбоку звучат сдавленные смешки.

Голос бариста снова оглушает:

— Капучино для Фёдора!

***

Даня рассказом интересуется даже слишком. Внимательно слушает, кивает в нужных местах и цокает языком. Федя старается это игнорировать, чего уже теперь-то огрызаться. Вроде как сам решил попросить совет. Даня тем временем задумывается на полминуты, постукивая пальцами по подбородку, а потом — хопа — просит показать фотки в какой-нибудь соцсети. Ну и наконец долго ржёт, потому что Федя у него, оказывается, тупичка, и искать не полез.

— Федос, ты че? С таким именем — одна девчонка на миллион! — и ржёт, зараза. — А если ты ещё и фамилию от большой любви не забыл, то вообще на раз-два найдём.

Федя показывает брату фак и лезет в вк. Там явно больше шансов, чем в том же инстаграме. Через пару минут он уже смотрит на чуть размытую фотку профиля. Даня в нетерпении ёрзает рядом и норовит заглянуть через плечо. Показывать Костю почему-то не очень хочется, но формальных причин отказывать не находится. Ведь брат же помогает! Поэтому Федя нехотя показывает фотку с аватарки и не отдает телефон в руки. Палить профиль Кучаевой нет никакого желания. У Дани, конечно, уже давно устоявшиеся отношения, но всё равно…

— У-у, братик, понятно, что ты спёкся, — посмеивается Даня и утешающе хлопает по плечу. А на недовольный зырк только треплет по выгоревшим кудряшкам. — Ну-ну, — усмехается и подмигивает. — У тебя отличный вкус, прям как у меня!

— Дань!

— Спокойно, Дубровский! Классная девчонка, только надо подумать, как тебе её теперь завоевать, — после этих слов Федя чуть-чуть расслабляется. — Напиши ей? — переходит сразу к сути Даня.

— Э-э-э, — мямлит Федя.

— Понятно, — по затылку прилетает лёгкая профилактическая затрещина, — в основу пробиваешься, а к девушкам подкатывать не научился.

— Дань… — у Феди такое укоризненное лицо, что брат сдаётся.

— Федь, ну это попандос. Ладно, тогда ближайший план — спросить мою Настю.

— А она поможет?

— Конечно, поможет, у тебя такая мордаха грустная — как отказать?

Настю с Варей они встречают на крыльце.

Настя закатывает глаза и мило улыбается, но всё-таки советует понаблюдать, узнать насчёт общих друзей и не лезть из кожи вон, чтобы привлечь внимание. Ещё добавляет «не вести себя, как осёл», но, судя по смеху Дани, это указание заранее невыполнимо.

Но Федя честно заходит в профиль, чтобы наконец-таки рассмотреть его целиком, а не одну фотку с авки, и с удивлением находит там Дивеева. Игорь не из тех, у кого в соцсетях куча левых людей, поэтому, недолго думая и под смешки брата, Федя пишет другу и предлагает сгонять в кинцо. Это только предлог, но на войне все средства хороши. Настя показывает большой палец и улыбается.

Когда он успел оказаться на войне, Федя не понимает, но Костя это вам не рядовая девчонка — с первого взгляда ясно, так что придётся сжимать зубы, брать руки в ноги, яйца в кулак и вперёд. Завоёвывать в смысле.

Как — непонятно. Но надо до одури. Он это сразу понял, как только увидел её. Ощущение, как в кино описывают. Может, не бабочки, но челюсть ему Скиба тогда поправил и поржал.

***

— Смотришь, а в голове только «пиздец-пиздец-пиздец», — вещает Коле Федя, хватаясь за голову. — Откуда она вообще взялась-то?

— Ну, тебе надо — ты и узнай, — друг хмыкает, усаживаясь в машину. — Но фенька у неё на руке была красно-синяя, а ещё наш пин на рюкзаке.

— Ски-и, вот ты глазастый!

— Пф, конечно! Это ты ушами хлопал и слюни пускал.

— Не пускал!

— Это потому что я тебе рот закрыл!

— Отвали!

— А мож, у неё парень есть? — после паузы коварно интересуется друг.

— Ты специально? — грустно интересуется Федя.

— Я продумываю все варианты, — хмыкает Скиба. — Она ж огонь походу.

— А ещё друг называешься…

— Я ради тебя стараюсь! А то будешь потом ходить с разбитым сердцем и мозолями на руках, про нас забудешь…

— Да пошёл ты! — Федя пихает Скибу в плечо. — Чтоб я ещё с тобой что-то обсуждал!

***

И вот теперь Федя стоял в холле ТЦ, ждал Игоря и пытался придумать, как бы задать вопрос про девушку своей мечты. По переписке что-то узнавать — это сразу был бесперспективняк, но и не в лоб же защитника огорошивать? Впрочем, зная Игоря, возможно, как раз в лоб и нужно… Он, конечно, получит в ответ, что, друг-сундук, заманил ради бабы и так далее, но окольными путями от Дивея вообще ничего не добьёшься.

Федя мнётся ещё немного и покупает попкорн с минералкой. Задабривать так задабривать. Игорь появляется аккурат к началу сеанса.

— Ого! — присвистывает и поднимает брови. — Чем обязан такой щедрости?

— Подкупаю, — честно заявляет Федя и ржёт. — Пошли кино смотреть.

— А в наше время подкупы деньгами давали, — вздыхает Игорь, но покорно направляется к залу.

— Это в какое? Ты, блин, меня младше!

— Неважно! Сейчас подкупать будешь или после кино?

Федя задумывается и жует губу. Может, и правда сразу?

— Давай так: я тебя спрошу, а ты ответишь после кинчика?

— То есть я весь фильм должен думать над твоим вопросом? — Игорь ржёт и закидывает горсть попкорна в рот.

— Ладно, тогда после, — идёт на попятную Федя.

— Теперь я весь сеанс буду мучиться от любопытства. Сволочь ты, Чалов, — Игорь отбирает у него ведёрко с попкорном и первым скрывается в темноте зала.

В итоге Игорь преспокойно смотрит фильм, а вот Федя даже смутно не вспомнит, про что там было. Всё думает, как, что и за что? Игорь же украдкой посмеивается, когда они выходят на улицу и оба подслеповато щурятся.

— Так ну, и? — интересуется Дивеев.

— А? Ну да, прикольный фильм, — рассеянно скользит взглядом по сторонам Федя.

— Я не про фильм.

— А-а, ну это… — приходится неловко почесать затылок. — Вопрос есть.

— Это я уже понял, какой вопрос-то?

— Расскажи про К… Кучаеву! — выпаливает Федя, в последний момент меняя имя на фамилию. Всё-таки не каждую девушку зовут Константина.

— Оп-па. А ты че это, откуда Костю нашу знаешь?

— Вашу? — переспрашивает Федя быстрее, чем успеет подумать. Выходит, и вправду лучше Костя, чем Тина.

— Ну да, — жмёт плечами. — Мы соседи с ней и с Ванькой. Ток ты от темы не уходи, я ж вопрос задал.

— Столкнулись в Старбаксе, а у неё имя такое, и я это, спросил. И вообще…

— У-у-у, приплыли, — низко смеётся Дивеев. — Втрескался, что ли?

— Ну-у…

— Понятно с тобой всё, — ржёт Игорь. — Не скажу, что тебе что-то светит, но можешь попробовать.

— Так, а ты можешь мне рассказать что-то про неё? — нетерпеливо уточняет Федя, не разрешая себе падать духом.

— Сорян, друг, братан братана не сдаст. Я тебе щас понарассказываю, а мне потом от Кости по шее прилетит. А мне это надо? — Игорь разводит руками.

— Дивей!

— Шо Дивей? Максимум могу тебя позвать, когда снова соберёмся на коробке погонять, но это всё.

— А она тоже играет? — живо интересуется Федя.

— Да, любительски. И хватит вытягивать из меня инфу!

— Ладно, — вздыхает Федя. — А играет-то хорошо?

— Хорошо-хорошо, — отмахивается Дивей. Хотя, если бы Кучаева играла плохо, вряд ли бы они регулярно собирались на коробке.

— А когда вы обычно играете? — продолжает допытываться Федя.

— Вот тя зацепило, а! — удивляется Игорь. — Как погода да настроение будет, не знаю.

— Див, а Див?

— Ну что тебе, болезный?

— Вообще без шансов?

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь! — пафосно изрекает Игорь. Федя фыркает и отмахивается.

***

Сообщение от Дивея прилетает в четверг вечером, когда они все уже давно разъехались после тренировки по домам и предвкушали законный выходной. Федя думал снова свалить на дачу, но лаконичное « _мы забились завтра погонять часа в 2-3, подваливай, если надумаешь_ » заставляет тут же пересмотреть все планы.

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Кучаева хоть и не выходила из головы всю неделю — ещё бы, Федя ж, блин, на свою голову детально прочекал всю её страничку и обзалипался на фотки — но осознание скорого _реального_ знакомства вызывает лёгкий испуг. Или даже панику. Мда.

Одно радует — вся родня умотает на грядки, а он сможет прийти в себя после знакомства. Что-то подсказывает, что будет, что обдумать. Как будто он мало этим на неделе занимался… Даже втык от Михалыча схлопотал. И от Савелича… И от Ваньки. Блин, перед пацанами совестно. Но они вроде не злились, только троллили. Ванька даже важно кивал, мол, понимаю, братан! Че он там понимал — непонятно. С Наташей они сошлись больше года назад и, кажется, Ванька приукрашивал — страдать он так не страдал.

Ночь проходит мимо и сикось-накось. Федя, пока собирается впопыхах, чуть не забывает шиповки и щитки. Мда. Вот был бы прикол. Футболист без обуви… Но самобичеваться дальше времени нет — он и так может опоздать и попасть на жопу.

В итоге Федя вроде как не опаздывает, но приезжает в тот момент, когда все остальные уже собрались. Взгляд невольно сразу падает на Кучаеву: шорты, футболка — кстати, ЦСКАшная — волосы в хвост, глаза дерзкие, в общем — ещё охуеннее, чем тогда в Старбаксе. Капец. Федя пытается пялиться не столь беззастенчиво, а Дивей не теряет времени:

— Костя, это Федя, Федя, это Костя, — машет своими длинными руками и явно старается не заржать.

Кучаева вздёргивает бровь.

— Со студаком все в порядке? — быстро брякает Федя, улыбаясь — как он надеется, не слишком неловко. В конце концов, разве не пора брать инициативу в руки?

Костя вместо ответа окидывает его взглядом, щурит глаза, а после всё же иронизирует:

— Мне надо верить в совпадения? — ну, по крайней мере она не забыла о Старбаксе.

— Можно, наверное?.. — теперь улыбка точно становится неловкой, и Федя ловит себя на том, что на автомате чешет шею.

Костя хмыкает — кажется, она вообще не особо жалует общение словами. Или это только с ним? Потому что обращается она уже к Игорю:

— Можно было и не представлять, кто не знает Федора Чалова? — еще одна усмешка и в них тут же летит мячик. — Пошли катать уже, че собрались-то.

Дальше случается пиздец. Федя не знает, что делать, куда бежать и кому в ноги подкатываться. И это не метафора. Ему будто — или не будто? — мозги отшибает вместе со всеми навыками. Он совершает такие ужасные ошибки, что где-то икает один главный тренер клуба. Дивей даже уточняет: может, водички или посидеть? Но Федя качает головой, чувствуя спинным мозгом, что на него очень внимательно смотрит Костя. Хочется верить, что просто смотрит, а не с презрением. Этого дерьма хватает в интернете.

И когда Федя наконец-то ловит волну и чувствует себя в своей тарелке, случается полное фиаско. Он падает. И ладно бы толкнули, сфолили и далее по списку. Но его подводит собственный шнурок! Да так, что он прикладывается носом и видит звёзды в глазах. Шум в ушах стоит такой, будто вся фанка за него переживает.

— Эй, бомбардир, ты живой? — раздается сквозь шум в ушах. Федя открывает глаза и залипает — Костя склонилась над ним и выглядит… Обеспокоенной?

— Жив, цел, орёл, — выдавливает через силу, внутренне фейспалмя всеми руками и ногами — вот это позорище!

Костя протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться, расслабляется и позволяет себе пару смешков. Ванька-то с Дивеем и подавно ржут в голос — кони они и есть кони! Обля ещё и поджопник успевает выписать. Феде нестерпимо хочется пробить себе лоб рукой.

Но надо играть дальше. Костя и вправду довольно неплоха — а для девчонки так и вообще. Они втроём пацанами жилы, понятно, не рвут — ещё не хватало травмироваться не дай бог — но и не поддаются, и игра идёт в целом равная. И сразу видно, что Кучаева реально с Игорем и Ваньком на одной волне — она худая и ловкая, чуть неповоротливого Дивея обходит на скорости, и явно знает, что Обля любит финтить — подлавливает его на тех моментах, когда он отпускает мяч от себя. С Федей ей, небось, было бы сложнее, но Чал сам всё порет, путается в ногах и играет так, как будто из Академии, блин, не выпустился.

Однако, каким-то чудом — может, удар помог — худо-бедно получается приличная концовка. Дивей с Ванькой ржут и обещают сдать Федю тренерскому штабу, а Костя лишь улыбается уголками губ и сдувает выбившиеся из хвоста светлые пряди. Федя пропускает все шпильки мимо ушей и пялится. Ничего не может с собой поделать, даже про расквашенный нос забывает, хотя тот явно требует внимания — гудит и ноет. Мозг тоже плохо работает — но к этому Федя уже отчасти привык. Ему очень хочется проводить Костю, но раз она живет рядом с парнями — вариант не вариант. А очень жаль. Хотя, тут может и неплохо… Возможно, проводить себя не дали бы. Характер у Кучаевой — у-у-ух!

Невероятным усилием воли Федя собирает в кулак остатки разума, чтобы нормально попрощаться:

— Классно поиграли, — улыбается и шмыгает носом — авось дома в холодильнике есть лед.

— Подваливай ещё, — тут же влезает Дивей, а Ванька активно кивает и ехидно лыбится — тоже явно всё понял, зачем и для чего Федя припёрся.

— Ага, — рассеянно соглашается и поворачивается уже к Кучаевой, — Костя, приятно было познакомиться, — решает, что дальше позориться некуда, а потому через маленькую паузу добавляет. — Наконец-то, — и снова неконтролируемо лыбится.

Костя поджимает губы — то ли недовольно, то ли чтобы не рассмеяться, а после всё же кивает:

— Студак в порядке, — и Феде хочется верить, что он всё же слышит что-то шутливое в её голосе.

***

Федя пребывает в странном полублаженном состоянии ещё два дня к ряду, а потом, плюнув на всё, идет пытать парней. Всё-таки у него чувства! Высокие! Чистые! Должны же они понять? Ну, хотя бы Ванька. Дивей-то только гы-гы да гы-гы и лыбится. Жираф, блин, бесчувственный. Федя ворчит, но продолжает на разные лады крутить в голове своё предложение для Кости. И вроде бы по всем внутренним параметрам оно подходит. Но всё-таки надо бы уточнить, а то вдруг ей это всё нафиг не упёрлось и не упало?

— Я буду молчать, — басит Дивей, как только видит Федю. Даже рот на «замок» закрывает. Ваня смеётся и чуть не падает с лавочки.

— Ты же ещё не знаешь, что я хочу сказать! — возмущается Федя.

— У тебя всё на лбу написано, — вместо приветствия выдаёт Обля. — Давай, выкладывай, страдалец.

— Уже не уверен, что хочу вас спрашивать, — бурчит Федя и расталкивает друзей, усаживаясь посередине. Ржут, блин, подлые кони, а помощи — ни-ка-кой!

— Может тогда и не будешь? — умоляюще складывает руки Дивей и снова ржёт.

— Не доставлю тебе такого удовольствия! — Федя окончательно решается. — Я вас не прошу тайны мадридского двора выдавать! Просто оцените идею, окда?

— Да чё ты всё телишься, рассказывай уже, — в бок прилетает Ванькин локоть.

— Если я Кучаевой предложу индивидуальную экскурсию по нашей ВЭБке, ей будет интересно вообще? Или херня галимая?

— Хуя ты заморочился, — присвистывает Игорь.

— Да мне наверняка надо! На просто кафешку мне и от ворот поворот могут дать, а вот если на интерес заманить…

— Нормас идея, че, — выносит вердикт Ванька, — она, правда, на стадике не раз была, но думаю индивидуальная экскурсия это прикольно.

***

Федя сидит и смотрит на небольшую переписку с Кучаевой. После той игры на коробке он сразу, по свежим следам, добавил её в друзья и попытался завязать разговор с банального «Классно играешь! Училась где?». И даже сумел растянуть это на те пару дней, что решался предложить экскурсию по ВЭБке. Узнал, что Костя закончила третий курс менеджмента со спортивным уклоном, до шестнадцати занималась в футбольной ДЮСШ, а Дивея знает лет с двенадцати.

Последнее сообщение от него с пожеланием хорошего дня так и осталось без ответа, и теперь Федя кусал губы, думая, как бы написать и не получить от ворот поворот.

Ничего конкретного Федя так и не придумывает, поэтому решает написать просто. В конце концов Костя девушка конкретная… ну вроде как.

« _Кооость, привет)  
Я же правильно понял, что ты за ЦСКА болеешь?  
В смысле не только за Диву с Облей, а в целом_»

Настороженный ответ прилетает минут через пять без всяких приветов:

« _Ну да?_ »

« _Я подумал, может, тебе будет интересно сходить на экскурсию по нашей ВЭБке?  
В смысле не группой, а индивидуальную  
У них тут как раз окошко есть  
Я тебя проведу, м_?»

Федя судорожно облизывает губы и блокирует телефон. Делает круг почёта, прикусывает палец и смотрит на телефон, как на бомбу замедленного действия. Блин, неужели фуфло, а не предложение? Но гаджет вибрирует, и Федя с опаской к нему подходит — сообщение от Кости.

« _Реально что ли?_ »

« _Ну да!_ » — тут же отвечает и с замиранием сердца смотрит на «печатает…».

« _Топ тема. Я не против_ »

Кажется, счастливое Федино «йес-с-с!» слышно в соседнем дворе.

***

Федя встречает Костю у метро. Вместо приветствия та отбивает пять и задорно улыбается:

— Как рядовой зритель я знаю всё, теперь пора культурно обогатиться! — на Косте джинсы-дудочки, футболка «территория ЦСКА» с принтом Джокера, рюкзак за плечами и распущенные волосы. Федя находит это всё очаровательным, но всё-таки шутливо уточняет, стараясь сдержать улыбку:

— Так ты с фанки смотришь? — кивает на футболку. — Наш главный фан-актив, — Федя вот игрок вежливый, карточек много не хватает, а так — каждую дискву бы на фанке тусил. Раз там такое!

Костя фыркает и поудобнее ухватывает лямки рюкзака. Кажется, ей и вправду не терпится начать. Федя позорно капитулирует себе, краснеет ушами и кивает в направлении стадиона. Он не рискнул сам что-то рассказывать и договорился с одним из самых классных экскурсоводов. Чтобы было не скучно и с огоньком. А то он на коробке достаточно позорился. Тут надо как бы… Восстанавливать очки к карме?

— Нормально добралась? — аккуратно уточняет, всё-таки надо поддержать беседу от метро до места. Правда, изо рта рвутся очередные банальности и хочется себе же пробить лоб ладонью. Главное, беречь нос — он и так много страдал в последнее время.

— Да норм, народу немного, — жмёт плечами и жмурится — на улице яркое солнце. Федя мысленно добавляет «и улыбка яркая», но собирается с мыслями и выдаёт совершенно другое:

— Согласен, не то что перед матчем — людские пробки.

— Да что ты мне рассказываешь, бомбардир, — кажется, Костя снова над ним стебётся, — вас на автобусе почти к раздевалке подвозят!

— Да ну че ты? — Федя бы надулся, но это как-то не к месту. — Мы ж пока в Академии были, сами гоняли — и боллбоями, и просто.

— Ладно, — Костя перебрасывает волосы на одно плечо, и Федя засматривается на длинные пряди, — убедил.

— А ты давно вообще за ЦСКА болеешь? — интересуется Федя. Не то чтобы у него не было никаких других вопросов, но вроде логично начать с футбольных тем, раз уж они идут на футбольную экскурсию, нет?

— Давно, — отвечает коротко, но потом, мельком глянув на Федю, добавляет. — Точнее, считай у меня выбора не было, — и широко улыбается.

— Это как так? — Феде и правда интересно!

— У меня вся родня армейская, — жмёт плечами. — Мне бы не дали ни за кого другого болеть.

— Ничего себе, — Чалов даже присвистывает. — А много у тебя народу болеет за нас?

— Отец, младший брат и дядя, — охотно (вау-у) отвечает. — Мелкий вообще в восторге от всех игр, а уж как от Марио тащится! Ну и Дивея обожает.

Федя незаметно выдыхает — тема подошла и даже раскрутилась.

— А Диву-то за что? Мы ж ещё не светим особо в основе, — это тоже интересно. Костя лукаво улыбается и отвечает:

— На плечах катает всегда, — и тихо смеётся. Кажется, Федя пропадает ещё больше.

— Аргумент, — соглашается и тоже смеётся.

ВЭБ-Арена тем временем вырастает перед ними во всей красе, и разговор сам собой обрывается.

— Задавай любые вопросы, если что, — предлагает Федя, завидя уже ждущего их экскурсовода. Тот улыбается, машет рукой и вежливо интересуется, как зовут барышню. Что его как минимум удивило короткое «Костя» — мужчина не подал виду. Оно и хорошо. А то Федя сам ещё не до конца оправился от того, самого первого столкновения.

Гид — Олег, как он представился, — ведёт их в первый пункт назначения — фаншоп, и тут же случается подстава: Федю узнаёт (ещё бы) пара работающих там девочек, которые с настойчивым щебетанием утаскивают его подписать «ну всего-то пару-тройку открыточек на будущее». Пара-тройка ловким движением руки превращается в неплохую такую стопку, а Костя как будто бы и не замечает! Оживлённо расспрашивает о чём-то Олега и вообще не смотрит в его, Феди, сторону.

Вообще-то с одной стороны обидно, а с другой — ей же всё нравится, ей интересно! И, наверное, Федя ещё не уверен в этом, но ему нравится, что он для Кости — не «подающая надежды звезда». Просто Федя, просто бомбардир. Как-то даже интереснее — никто в объятия не падает и не пытается повиснуть на шее. Все совершенно иначе, чем было пару раз до этого.

Хотя на деле, пообнимать Костю было бы очень здорово… Федя мысленно приказывает себе собрать слюни с пола и быстро закончить с открытками. А то, походу, экскурсия дальше пойдёт без него.

Он успевает как раз аккурат к тому моменту, как Олег предлагает двигаться дальше.

Историю стадиона Федя знает, поэтому позволяет себе слушать вполуха и украдкой поглядывать на Костю. Один раз та ловит взгляд и весело подмигивает, но дальше снова увлекается чужим рассказом. Федя запоздало понимает, что глупо было рассчитывать на то, что получится пообщаться. Он даже было вздыхает, но потом в голову стукает: можно после экскурсии предложить Косте показать ей ещё что-нибудь стадионное! Федю-то пустят. А там, глядишь, и разговор завяжется.

От этой мысли настроение сразу поднимается и он чувствует себя чуть более раскованно. Тем более Олег действительно интересно рассказывает и даже втягивает Федю: просит дополнить то тут, то там. А сам Чалов с удовольствием и лёгким офигеванием понимает, что Костя и его реплики слушает с интересом.

И даже периодически комментирует.

Когда они выходят на поле, Олег заученно замолкает, а на вопросительный взгляд Кости удивлённо поясняет:

— У нас, как правило, все тут фотографируются, вот мы и стали выделять на это отдельное время… Вы разве не хотите?

Повисает странная тишина. Федя как-то неловко чешет затылок и шею. Костя, которая обычно за словом в карман не лезет, молчит.

— Фёдор, что вы стоите? — Олег берёт дело в свои руки. — Обнимите девушку, а я вас сфотографирую. Я, конечно, не Тырин, но вполне неплох!

Федя икает, а Костя фыркает и подаёт голос:

— Бомбардир, — зовёт и смешливо щурится. — Давай совместное фото. Когда ещё у меня такая возможность будет?

— Вообще-то в любой момент, — Федя отмирает и шагает к Кучаевой.

— Ага, а чтоб на поле? — цокает Костя. — Это вы сюда каждую неделю выходите, а мы там за сеткой торчим, — кивает в сторону фанки.

— Я пока что не каждую, — зачем-то спорит Федя, становясь позади Кости и аккуратно приобнимая её за плечи — мало ли, вдруг за талию по рукам получит?

— Пробьешься, — отмахивается Костя. — Ну что, «скажите сы-ы-ыр»? — переключается на Олега.

Федя почти уверен, что будет выглядеть на фото, как идиот, а не подающий надежды нападающий. Олег весело командует сначала «сыр», а потом «фиолетовые трусы». Костя на это смеётся, и Федя очень рад, что фото делают на его телефон. Костя свой так ни разу и не достала за всё то время, что началась экскурсия.

Дальше они идут собственно к фанке, и там Костя уже пофыркивает — ну да, уж по этой-то части стадиона она сама экскурсии водить может. А Феде наоборот — любопытно. Если уж поле он вдоль и поперёк истоптал, по кромке боллбоем в детстве бегал, на трибунах сидел, и в подтрибунке тоже околачивался, то фанатский сектор — что-то относительно неизведанное. Испытывать на себе такую поддержку во время матча — просто вау!

И всё-таки здесь они надолго не задерживаются, отправляясь к следующему пункту — скайбоксам. Ложи незнакомы обоим практически в равной степени, но — насколько Федя может судить — Костю они особо не увлекают. Его самого, впрочем, тоже. Им обоим, видимо, надо поближе к земле, а точнее — к полю. Такое совпадение взглядов радует. Олег тоже улавливает, что интереса к этому месту они не испытывают, и быстро сворачивает повествование, предлагая всем двигаться к расписанным граффити стенам стадиона.

Федя знает: у каждого рисунка — своя история. И лучше, чтобы эти истории рассказывал профессионал. А то у него это точно будет «бэ, мэ и кукареку». Ему этого не нужно. Он только в себя пришёл и перестал глотать окончания в словах, когда Костя ему улыбалась.

Федя снова позволяет себе чуть отвлечься от рассказа Олега и украдкой достает телефон — узнать время, проверить, не понадобился ли он кому-то ради вопроса жизни и смерти… ну и посмотреть на фотки с поля. Приходится закусить губу, чтобы не разулыбаться во все лицо.

Федя ещё не успевает убрать телефон, когда в голову стукает внезапная мысль: граффити же вроде как последний пункт экскурсии! А значит, если он хочет провести с Кучаевой ещё какое-то время, то надо срочно сообразить, что он ещё может ей показать. Может, провести по остальным коридорам и показать хозяйскую раздевалку? Ещё можно в тренажёрку заглянуть… В общем, показать всё, что не показано. Выныривает он из своих мыслей ровно тогда, когда с ними прощается Олег.

Костя благодарит, жмёт руку и даже чуть-чуть краснеет, когда Олег называет её красивой и заинтересованной девушкой. Федя старается сделать вид, что не заметил этого. Почему-то ему кажется, что Костя не любит, когда кто-то видит её моменты — э-э-э — слабости? Девочковости? Короче, он тоже быстро и тепло прощается с экскурсоводом.

— Тебе фотки сразу скинуть или ещё есть желание погулять по ВЭБке? — спрашивает и старается не показать виду, что волнуется.

— А одно другому как-то мешает? — иронично смеётся Костя. Федя понимает, что опять облажался с формулировкой, и неловко пытается исправиться:

— Да нет, я в плане… Просто я мог бы тебе ещё пару мест на стадике показать, которые в экскурсию не входят. Если тебе интересно, конечно!

Костя снова щурится и вглядывается в Федю, который только надеется, что не слишком уж глупо хлопает глазами. А потом Кучаева хмыкает:

— Да у меня сегодня сплошные эксклюзивы. Пошли, бомбардир, знаешь, чем подкупить! — и коротко смеётся. У нее глубокий низкий для девушки голос, который каким-то невероятным образом превращается в звонкий-звонкий смех. И очень заразительный — Федя смеётся с облегчением, получилось!

А потом в который раз убеждается, что Костя — совершенно другая. Ни на кого не похожая! Даже когда она над ним подтрунивает, Федя всё равно хочет быть рядом и слушать её голос. И смотреть на улыбку, и на загорающийся от интересных фактов взгляд, и на родинку на щеке…

— Чал! Ты что здесь забыл?! — раздается оклик, и у Феди внутри обмирает буквально всё. Он отлично понимает, кому принадлежит этот голос. Вот кого-кого, а Васю Березуцкого он точно не ожидал встретить. — А это кто такая? — интонация приобретает оттенок «пиздец тебе, Феденька».

— Делегация фанатского сектора! — Костя за словом в карман не лезет, улыбается дерзко и в то же время очаровательно.

— Вот-те на, как помолодела и похорошела, оказывается, фанка! — напоказ удивляется Вася, и Федя успевает вставить короткое:

— Я просто показываю стадион.

— Да что тут фанаты — как ты говоришь — не видели? Показывать надо хорошую игру, голы забивать, да, Федька? — Березуцкий делает особое ударение на конец фразы, и Федя мысленно стонет — ты ему слово, а он тебе пять!

— Василий Владимирович, — в разговор снова вступает Костя, — а вот про хорошую игру, поделитесь, защитников же сложнее оценивать, чем нападающих, скажите, на что смотреть нужно?

— А ты в такие нюансы вникаешь? — Вася щурится, присматриваясь и, видимо, прикидывая что-то в уме. — Неужели интересно?

— Было бы неинтересно — не было бы меня тут, — пожимает плечами Костя и улыбается, да так, что у Феди внутри всё обмирает. Ещё голову чуть набок клонит. Вася сразу становится будто мягче. — Так расскажете?

— Отчего ж не поделиться, — всё-таки не только девушки любят ушами, думает Федя и выдыхает. Внимание с него перешло на Костю. Но тут как бы грех не заметить такую девушку. Будь это кто-то из приятелей, Федя бы давно попробовал Костю утянуть куда-нибудь подальше… А Вася — бывалый игрок и прекрасный семьянин. Так что бояться нужно только разве что подъёбов.

Правда коротким наставлением Вася не ограничивается, а Костя поддакивает, тонко комментирует в нужных местах и кажется вполне искренне увлеченной диалогом. Настолько, что про него, Чала, забывает напрочь. Федя не хочет, но всё равно расстраивается, когда это понимает. Попытка хоть сколько-то приблизить экскурсию к свиданию и пообщаться провалилась, едва начавшись. Ну хоть Костя, кажется, в восторге.

В итоге Федя минут десять изображает молчаливую статую имени себя, пока Вася вдруг резко не спохватывается — его ждут — и быстро, но достаточно вежливо прощается. Кучаева стоит и хлопает глазами, а Вася подмигивает — непонятно, правда, кому — и исчезает в переплетении коридоров.

Костя замирает, и Федя вместе с ней.

— Охрененно! — вдруг отмирает Кучаева и широко улыбается, сверкая глазами. — Живой Березуцкий! Блин…

— Тебе правда понравилось? — Феде просто нужно подтверждение словами через рот. Он вроде ощущает восторг, но хочется услышать. Костя сначала кивает, а потом добавляет.

— Ты, блин, сомневаешься? Это же… Вау! — и в этот момент Федя понимает: попал надолго и основательно. Ничто не облегчит его страдания. Вот влип.

— Я очень рад, — честно отвечает и всё-таки спрашивает. — На выход?

— Погнали, — кивает Костя. — Кстати, с тебя ещё фотки.

— Помню.

***

С момента экскурсии проходит около недели, и Федя с гордостью считает, что получил пару плюсов к карме. Переписка вконтакте уже не выглядит сухой, Костя отвечает чуть охотнее, и это его безумно радует.

В итоге, после мыслительных схваток — так Ванёк ласково назвал его мучения — он решил, что надо пригласить Костю на матч с Динамо. Дивей, правда, сразу напомнил о том, что у Кучаевой абик и это так себе затея. Но тут на помощь пришел брат и предложил (раз уж у Кости вся семья армейская) подарить билеты на первый ряд центрального сектора для всей родни.

Один вечер уходит на то, чтоб выспросить у Кости, кто конкретно у нее в семье любит ходить на матчи (параллельно удается узнать про первую и про самую топовую посещенную игру), еще полтора дня, чтобы уболтать администраторов и выспросить себе пять билетов под девизом «ну мне очень-очень нужно». Благо, Федя озаботился этим всем заранее и до матча ещё есть время.

« _Ко-ость  
Я помню, ты в фанку ходишь  
Наш актив_»

Федя секунду колеблется, но всё же добавляет в конец сообщения сердечко и тут же строчит дальше:

« _Но я тут подумал  
Может, вы бы хотели сходить на Динамо всей семьей?  
У меня есть пять билетов в центр на первый ряд_»

Сообщения оказываются прочитаны почти мгновенно. Видимо, попал в свободное время. Ответ также не заставляет себя ждать.

« _Да ты гонишь?_ »

И подозрительно смотрящий смайлик. Не то чтобы Костя часто ставит смайлики. Федя закусывает щёку и печатает короткое:

« _Не-а_ »

« _Офигеть_ »

« _Так ты согласна?_ »

« _Да_ »

Феде кажется, что его улыбкой можно осветить целый район. Единственное, что омрачает счастье — билеты не удастся передать самому. Тренировки-тренировки-тренировки. Всё-таки он ещё не на постоянной основе в основе. Хах, каламбурчик. И ему нужно выкладываться на двести процентов.

Так что Чал скидывает Косте электронки и почти краснеет, когда та шутит, что для полного комплекта бонусных плюшек Феде осталось отдать ей игровую футболку.

На уме так и вертится «только попроси», но Федя не настолько одурел от чувств. За такое Костя и обидеться может. Так что он скидывает ржущий стикер и дополняет тем, что будет ждать. Костя даже на это отвечает, мол, тоже будет ждать его на поле.

« _Я постараюсь, обещаю_ »

« _Старатель) Сказала своим Кажется, у тебя есть шансы сместить Дивея с пьедестала в глазах братика_ »

Федя думает, что ему хотелось бы быть на первом месте в глазах самой Кости.

« _Хах, еще одно поле конкуренции_ »

В ответ прилетает три скобочки, и зелёный значок рядом с аватаркой пропадает. Зато у Феди появляется необходимый настрой на работу, и он вкалывает всё оставшееся время до матча с Динамо. Гончаренко на него не нарадуется, а парни тихо гиенят в раздевалке. Все уже в курсе, что Чал захапал самые кошерные места.

— А вы знаете, что если взглянуть на Федьку через розовые очки, то можно увидеть, как вокруг него летают сердечки? — троллит его Ванька, пока Дивей закатывает глаза и демонстративно показывает, как его сейчас вырвет.

Чал стоически игнорирует все подколки. У него есть план, и он его придерживается. И неважно, что в плане он сейчас знает только ближайший шаг и финальную цель. Не всё сразу! Главное, что один шажок сделан. А дальше, может, будет ещё шажок. Или полноценный шаг. Ну, Феде бы этого очень хотелось.

— Чалов, Земля вызывает! — раздаётся за спиной, и волосы встают дыбом. Голос Васи он ни с кем не перепутает.

— Он потерял связь с реальностью, — тут же сдаёт друга с потрохами Дивей.

— Тебя, Дивей, это тоже касается, — Вася его быстро одергивает. — Чал сейас тупит как не в себя, а ты на тренировке.

— Не было такого!

— Было! Не спорь со старшими, — спорить с Васей дело бесполезное и бесперспективное. — Федос, а как там представительство от фанки поживает, а?

Федя краснеет до ушей, а Вася подло хмыкает. У него всё-таки отличная память.

— Всё хорошо, — всё-таки выдавливает Федя и немного хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Одно дело стёб от своих, от товарищей, а вот когда подъёбывают ветераны клуба, тут уже другое.

Вася, слава богу, решает не добивать, удовлетворившись донельзя смущенным видом Феди.

День игры подкрадывается незаметно и неумолимо. Михалыч даёт последние рекомендации, напутствия, советы, и все вываливаются разминаться. Федя же первым делом, как намагниченный, поворачивается к трибуне и замечает, что на нужных местах уже сидят. Костин высокий длинный хвост отчётливо виден на фоне чёрных футболок. Как и Федина широкая улыбка. Но к ней команда уже привыкла за последние несколько недель.

И неважно, что Федя начинает игру на скамейке — как и Дивей с Облей — потому что он знает, что его планировали выпустить во втором тайме (если не произойдет непредвиденных ситуаций, конечно), а там уж Федя попробует проявить себя. Он вдруг понимает, что если всё пройдёт удачно, то сегодня будет — кхм — импровизированное знакомство с семьёй Кости. Ладони тут же неприятно потеют. Та-ак… Спокойствие, только спокойствие!

От спокойствия не остаётся и следа, когда в перерыве их гоняют по разминке всех вместе. Михалыч улыбается и подбадривает — шанс он шанс и есть. Федя опять украдкой косится на центральную трибуну и мысленно клянется, что выложится не на сто, а на двести процентов. Облажаться — не вариант.

И, видимо, ему воздаётся за рвение и предыдущие невезения. Несколько атак проходят чёрти как, и штанга динамовцев кажется заколдованной, но на очередном штрафном, когда вся команда сбегается к воротам, им удаётся забить! Федя отправляет мяч на Понтуса, и тот красиво со всей дури вколачивает мяч в сетку. Трибуны ревут в едином радостном порыве. Федя сияет. Не гол, но голевая!

Команда почти погребает их под собой в едином радостном порыве, но Федя успевает краем глаза зацепить, что первые ряды тоже скачут и радуются. И Костя наверняка тоже!

Остаток игры Динамо не удаётся создать ни-че-го. Они могут собой гордиться.

Михалыч ими тоже гордится, всем отбивает пятюни и ерошит мокрые волосы. Федя жмурится. Внутри искра, буря, радость. Дивей что-то громко и живо обсуждает с Ваньком. Понтуса забирают на флэш-интервью, а их всех потихоньку гонят в раздевалки.

Федя вместе со всеми аплодирует фанке, а потом торопливо шагает в сторону семейного сектора. До раздевалки у него есть еще дело. Они же не ушли?

Федя щурится, приглядываясь, и, различив среди других людей на трибуне фигурку Кости, торопливо ускоряет шаг.

— С победой, бомбардир! — его встречает ликующий крик и машущая руками Кучаева. — Иди сюда, давай же, ну!

Федя слышит свист от Ванька, но игнорит его. Подходит к перилам сектора и улыбается, задрав голову вверх. Костя свешивается и подмигивает. Из хвоста выбилась пара прядок и придала ей ещё более очаровательный вид. У Феди чешутся руки заправить их аккуратным движением за уши.

— Вам понравилось? — всё-таки вспоминает, что он не только «гордость и надежда», но ещё и воспитанный молодой человек.

— Конечно! Ты прям расстарался: и места, и голевая, — Федя чуть тушуется и почти готов ковырять носочком газон. — Эй, бомбардир!

— Да какой я бомбардир, — это же правда, у него пока только замены и не так много мячей.

— Потенциальный, — совершенно уверенно выдаёт Костя и опускает руки вниз. — Пс-с-с, подойди поближе, а?

Федя хлопает глазами, но делает пару шагов вперёд. Костя же резко перевешивается ещё больше и обнимает, похлопывая по спине. Чалов ещё не до конца отходит от объятий, как тут же сталкивается с заинтересованным взглядом маленького парнишки, женщины и двух мужчин. Фамильное сходство налицо, и у него нет сомнений, что это родственники Кучаевой.

— Добрый… Добрый день, — Федя старается не мямлить.

— ЦСКА всегда будет первым! — один из мужчин ухмыляется и подмигивает, а потом протягивает руку. — Спасибо за игру, Фёдор.

Федя думает, что ставить его в тупик — тоже семейное свойство Кучаевых, но отвечает на рукопожатие и жмёт плечами:

— Мы все старались.

Знакомство долго не длится, но Федя успевает получить ещё и долю восторгов от Кирилла — Костиного братика — и пару сияющих улыбок от самой Кости. Федя опасается забегать вперёд, но ему чудится, что лёд тронулся.

***

Федя стоит у центрального входа в Сокольники и дико нервничает. Возможно, он бы обгрыз себе все ногти, но мама приучила, что тянуть в рот грязные руки нельзя. Телефон покоился в заднем кармане, и его тоже хотелось взять и укусить. Ох уж эти нервы.

Вообще, Феде было чуть-чуть стыдно, что он так нагло напросился с Костей и её братом в парк аттракционов, но… В любви, как на войне, все средства хороши. Даже если девушка, которая тебе нравится, случайно обронила информацию о своих планах в переписке.

Даня всегда ему говорил, что нападающий должен быть наглым. Вот он и пытался этому следовать и соответствовать.

Федя нервно топчется на месте пару минут, пока его не окликают со спины на два голоса:

— Эй, бомбардир!

— Федя-я!

Задорный голос принадлежит Косте, а радостный и чуть писклявый — Кириллу. Федю умиляет, что мальчик требует называть его исключительно полным именем, без всяких Кирь и Кирюш. Явно пошёл характером в сестру.

— Привет! — Федя не может сдержать расплывающуюся на губах улыбку. — Классно выглядишь! — Федя надеется, что они уже достаточно знакомы, чтобы Кучаева не восприняла комплимент в штыки, и на автомате чешет шею.

Костя иронично оглядывает свои шорты с кроссовками и белой футболкой и хмыкает:

— Ну, спасибо, что ли, — а потом переводит взгляд на брата и добавляет. — Хотя у меня, конечно, не такой крутой рюкзак с динозаврами, — и коротко смеётся.

— Да, Федь, посмотри какой! — Кирилл тут же оживляется и прыгает вокруг себя, не давая нормально рассмотреть тот самый рюкзак.

— Рюкзак — огонь, наверняка Дивей жутко завидует, — Федя присаживается на корточки и протягивает парнишке руку. Тот замирает сурикатом и смотрит на него во все глаза. А потом нерешительно жмёт Федину ладонь.

— Раз все приличия соблюдены, то теперь кататься? — подаёт голос Костя и поправляет упавшие на лицо пряди волос. — Куда сначала?

— На центрифугу! — тут же отмирает Кирилл. Крепко хватает ладонь сестры, а вторую свободную протягивает Феде. Тот ловит детскую ладошку и совершенно счастливо улыбается. Кирилл улюлюкает и виснет на руках, поджав ноги.

— Кир! — одёргивает Кучаева. — Оставлю за такое без мороженого!

— А мне Федя купит! — Кирилл показывает язык и отбегает на пару шагов.

Федя закусывает губу и старается не рассмеяться, чувствуя, как от таких заявлений у него сейчас зашевелятся волосы на затылке. Вот парень! Умудрился одной фразой поставить его между молотом и наковальней. Отказывать ребенку плохо, оспаривать авторитет старшей сестры — ещё хуже…

Федя откашливается и предлагает компромисс:

— Давай вместе попробуем уболтать Костю, чтобы она разрешила нам по рожку шоколадного, а?

— А ещё спортсмен! — качает головой Костя, но улыбается. — От тренера получишь, а ты, — строго смотрит на брата, — от меня.

— Ну Ко-ость! — мелкий явно чувствует себя в безопасности и капризничает из любви к искусству. — Я больше так не буду. Мы с Федей будем вести себя хорошо.

Кучаева поворачивается к Феде лицом, складывает руки на груди и вопросительно смотрит.

— Честно, мы будем тебя слушаться, — Федя понимает, у него никаких шансов ослушаться. Пацаны бы долго ржали, хотя Костя и их смогла бы построить по струнке.

— Я вас услышала. Я всё запомнила, — грозит им пальцем, а потом выдаёт. — Кто последний добежит до касс — ленивая гусеница.

То ли солнце, то ли аттракционы, то ли младший брат под боком, но Костя выглядит свободнее, беспечнее и не такой самодостаточно-неприступной, как обычно. Они веселятся и, кажется, катаются вообще на всём, что попадается на глаза.

Кроме, разве что, центрифуги, на которую Кирилл, оказывается, всё ещё не проходит по росту. Он явно и очевидно расстраивается, но Феде быстро приходит в голову идея, как переключить внимание ребёнка.

— Кирилл, а давай я тебя покатаю? Я не центрифуга, но покрутиться тоже могу, — Федя ловит обнадёженный взгляд мальчика и благодарный — Кости.

В итоге Федя таскает Кирилла на закорках с десяток минут, и хоть ему это явно немного сложнее, чем Дивею, испытание на детскую привязанность он с честью выдерживает.

Костя смотрит на них с тёплой улыбкой, пока стоит за «последними, Кирилл!» билетами на небольшое, но яркое колесо обозрения. Солнце мелькает сквозь деревья и бросает отсветы на белую футболку, а в глазах у Кучаевой — Федя уверен — озорные блики. Кирилла он спускает на землю как раз когда Костя оказывается рядом, и они дружно загружаются в ярко-красную кабинку.

— Кость, — брат дёргает Кучаеву за лямку рюкзака. Та вопросительно смотрит. — А можешь нас с Федей сфотографировать?

Костя усмехается, но лезет за телефоном:

— Скажите сы-ы-ыр! — командует, дождавшись, пока Кирилл с гордым видом и прямой спиной усядется рядом с Федей.

Федя улыбается от всей души.

— Давайте я вас теперь сфоткаю? — предлагает и едва не замирает от восторга, когда Костя кивает и протягивает ему _свой_ телефон.

— Кир, дуй ко мне, пока круг не закончился! — хлопает рядом с собой, но Кирилл с наскока запрыгивает сестре на коленки. — Ай-й! Ну ты же не пушинка! — возмущается и хохочет, а Федя успевает несколько раз нажать на кнопку съёмки.

— Так! — командует Кирилл, соскальзывая с коленей сестры. — Теперь — вы!

Серьёзно тянет Федю за руку и усаживает рядом с сестрой. Кучаева молчит и улыбается, а Федя… Федя опять было впадает в транс, но быстро приходит в себя и аккуратно укладывает руку сзади Кости. Вроде приобнял, а вроде и нет. А ещё он замечает, что у девушки опять выбились светлые прядки, которые она в этот раз всё-таки заправляет за уши. Уши — Федя только сейчас замечает — не проколоты.

— Скажите трусы-ы-ы! — командует Кирилл. Костя вздыхает, а Федя смеётся. После всех фотосессий они даже ещё успевают заценить вид Москвы с верхотуры, хоть и не с самой высокой точки. Федя, впрочем, ни о чём не жалеет.

— А теперь за мороженым, да, да? — Кирилл строит глазки кота из Шрека, стоит им только ступить на асфальт.

Федя прячет улыбку и старается подражать Кириллу, глядя на Костю.

— Боже-е, — тянет в итоге она, складывая руки на груди, — вы ужасные! Пошли.

Федя украдкой подмигивает Кириллу и отбивает детский кулачок. Костя, правда, всё равно ворчит, что всё видит. А дальше Федя покупает всем мороженое: себе и Кириллу рожок, а Косте классический пломбир на палочке. Хочет ещё взять воды, но Кирилл его гордо останавливает и сообщает, что в его офигенно крутом рюкзаке есть бутылка с водой и даже салфетки! Федя восхищается и протягивает рожок.

Они перемещаются поближе к фонтану, от которого веет приятной прохладой.

Кирилл с восторгом рассказывает про то, как они были в парке фонтанов в Петергофе, а Федя рассеянно кивает и очень старается не пялиться на то, как Костя ест пломбир. Получается разве что выбрать более приличную точку приложения влюблённого взгляда, так что Федя в итоге рассматривает острые коленки Кучаевой.

Мороженое заканчивается до обидного быстро. Так же быстро заканчиваются салфетки из рюкзака с динозавром. Поэтому волевым решением Федя с Кириллом спускаются к фонтану мыть руки. Ну, точнее, кто-то мыть руки, а кто-то проветривать голову. Кучаева остается сидеть и смотреть на это поодаль.

— Так, залазь, а я тебя придержу, — командует Федя и сам присаживается на бортик. Кирилл деловито кивает, но тут рядом с ними на самокатах проносится парочка ребят постарше. Один из них задевает Федю сумкой, и от неожиданности он взмахивает руками, теряя равновесие, и валится прямиком в воду.

Федя отфыркивается и выбирается быстрее, чем, собственно, успевает осознать, что случилось, но ни шорты, ни футболку это не спасает.

Каким-то чудом получается удержаться от матерной тирады — ребёнок, рядом ребёнок, Чал, тише. Кирилл же сначала бросается к нему с писком «Федя, ты в порядке?», а получив кивок, замирает и, оглядев Федю, прикрывает рот ладошкой, видимо, стараясь не захихикать. Тут к ним подлетает Кучаева, а Федя мысленно фейспалмит. Вот как так получается, что он каждый раз рядом с Костей позорится?!

— Целы? — уточняет и еле сдерживает, судя по улыбке, смех.

— Живы, — брякает не в тему Федя и мысленно даёт себе ещё один подзатыльник. Костя качает головой.

— Ну и ладненько, правда… — окидывает Федю взглядом. — Правда, не факт, что мы тебя даже на этом солнцепёке сможем высушить…

— Да ладно, так уж доберусь, — Федя чешет затылок и неловко улыбается, надеясь, что хотя бы не покраснел. Репутация и так уже подмочена в прямом смысле.

— На машине? — понятливо уточняет Костя и, получив в ответ кивок, всё же хихикает. — Но летел ты, конечно, знатно!

— Да прямо эпично, я бы сказал, — Федя позволяет себе смешок, и чувствует, как по лодыжке ползёт тонкая струйка воды с шорт. Он несколько раз подпрыгивает, надеясь стряхнуть побольше капель. Мокрые вещи облепляют тело.

На мгновение Феде кажется, что Костя окидывает его задумчиво-заинтересованным взглядом. Но, возможно, он просто словил тепловой удар. Такое тоже может быть.

— Ладно, тогда расходимся, — решает Кучаева. — Кирилл, забирай рюкзак, говори Феде спасибо и почапали.

— Давайте я вас подвезу? — была не была, пан или пропал, всё или ничего. В конце концов Федя же воспитанный.

— Нет, спасибо, бомбардир, — Кучаева улыбается. — Ты нас будешь по пробкам часа три везти. Мы лучше сами, а ты сушись.

И подмигивает.

***

Федя думает, что всё неплохо. Даже хорошо, особенно если учесть, что он подмочил репутацию и не усугубил ситуацию. Он по- прежнему терялся перед Костей, но уже не походил на сказочного дурака, скорее на обыкновенного. Ну, это если верить Дивею с Вано.

Тренировки тоже шли своим чередом, как и матчи.

Когда близится домашняя игра с Арсеналом, Федя трижды порывается написать Косте и трижды убирает руки от телефона. Но потом всё же не выдерживает — желание спросить и убедиться перевешивает доводы разума:

« _Кооость  
Ты же будешь на матче?)_»

Ответ прилетает быстро, и Костя даже не ёрничает:

« _Ну еще бы Куда ж я денусь Буду на фанке_ »

На Федю нападает приступ храбрости, так что он пытается добавить в их беседу флирта. Пока Кучаева в благодушном настроении!

« _Хочешь, буду весь матч для тебя играть?)_ »

« _Играть для команды надо, бомбардир И ты сначала выйди на весь матч_ »

Дразнящийся смайлик сглаживает впечатление от первого сообщения.

Федя идёт ва-банк:

« _Спорим?_ »

« _Спорить не люблю Но надеюсь ты приложишь усилия_ »

И ещё один дразнящий смайл. Федя вздыхает, а оставшиеся дни до игры из кожи вон лезет, чтобы попасть в старт. Это важно по всем фронтам, и он рвётся получить своё место. Доказать всем и себе, что достоин.

И удача наконец-то ему улыбается. Михалыч даёт добро и он выходит с самого начала.

Внутри буря эмоций и адреналин.

Федя пытается на максимум выполнять установку, быть активным, искать свободные зоны для открываний, действовать быстрее, и к тридцатой минуте это даёт свои плоды! Он подбирает вынос от кэпа, разворачивается, и длинным пасом отправляет в забег к чужим воротам Жору и Мусу, которые разрывают оборону туляков!

В перерыве Михалыч хвалит их, говорит, кому готовиться к замене, и Федю, похоже, штаб менять не собирается! На второй тайм ноги несут буквально сами.

Слаженный командный прессинг работает: Арсенал не успевает выйти со своей половины поля, как теряет мяч. Федя ситуативно оказывается на углу штрафной, откуда простреливает в центр и — юху-у — после пары рикошетов Дзага расстреливает ворота!

Ванёк появляется минут за пятнадцать до свистка. Дивей поддерживает их со скамейки. Его бас слышно не хуже фанки и в итоге — ещё одна домашняя яркая победа. Федя светится и со всеми обнимается. Дзага ерошит ему волосы, Понтус роняет «гуд джоб», а Михалыч одобрительно кивает.

Они благодарят фанку, а Федя видит только одну Кучаеву, которая счастливо улыбается и показывает два больших пальца.

В раздевалке стоит такая классная атмосфера, что даже не хочется уходить, и Федя так увлекается обсуждением матча и голевых моментов, что доходит с Дивеем и Ванькой до парковки. Ему-то самому в другую сторону, так что как правило Федя прощается с парнями ещё в раздевалке, но тут…

Впрочем, о том, что клубный автобус может его и не дождаться, забывается моментально: на парковке стоит Кучаева собственной персоной.

Парни машут и лезут обниматься. Федя стоит чуть в стороне и не очень понимает, куда себя деть. Первой, как ни странно, на него обращает внимание Костя.

— Чего замер, бомбардир?

— Да я даже не забил, — смущенно трёт шею. — А ты всё бомбардир да бомбардир.

— Формирую посыл в космос, — легко парирует Кучаева и тут же переключается на Ваню с Дивеем. — Ну, че? Домой? Вань, гони ключи!

— А ты… Водишь? — Федя замирает с открытым ртом, уставясь на Костю.

— Права есть, машины своей нет, катаюсь на отцовской и, вот, пацанов отвожу, когда у Ваньки машина тут, — бодро рапортует Кучаева, пока Обляков лезет в рюкзак за ключами. Она прямо-таки лучится энергией и радостью, едва не подпрыгивает на месте, и очаровывает Федю ещё больше, хотя, казалось бы, куда? Её такую хочется прижать к себе и поцеловать, чтобы аж искры из глаз. Федя так падает в свои мысли, что пропускает начало фразы Вано:

— …и сестры, и Наташка, так что я открытую страховку сделал, и вообще без проблем.

— К тому же если поиграл, за руль уже не хочется, — согласно кивает Дивей.

— Ой, ты давай играть начни сначала, — Костя легко пихает Дивея кроссовком по голени. — А то прохлаждаешься сидишь!

— Всему своё время, — философски заявляет Дивей и слегка дёргает Кучаеву за хвост.

— Ой, когда это мы таких умных мыслей набрались?

— У него это до первой верховой борьбы, — ржёт Ваня. — Ладно, Чал, бывай. Я хочу только полежать и потупить. Ты, наверное, тем более.

Федя кивает, как болванчик.

— Ты сегодня вообще красава, — поддерживает Дивей и хлопает по плечу.

— Да ладно вам, а! — отмахивается Федя, ощущая на себе Костин взгляд.

Федя отбивает пятюни друзьям, а когда поворачивается к Косте, та, оказывается, уже сама сделала пару шагов навстречу.

— Ну что, я ж говорил, что выйду в старте? — губы расползаются в улыбке.

— Говорил, — Костя напоказ закатывает глаза, а потом шагает вперед и приобнимает.

Федя тут же реагирует: обвивает Кучаеву руками за талию, превращая касание в полноценное объятие. Долго оно, конечно, не длится: Костя выворачивается из хватки, но не отодвигается. Острый взгляд в глаза оставляет Федю в недоумении. А Кучаева в одно стремительное движение снова укладывает руки ему на плечи.

И целует.

На Федю будто ушат воды выливают. По ощущениям — кипятка. А ведь это просто — да ладно-о(!) — лёгкое касание! Он настолько восхищён, насколько же ошарашен. Даже Ваня с Дивеем затихарились и не отсвечивают.

— Вау… — получается выдать только это.

— Жду ответных и желательно решительных действий, бомбардир, — мягко произносит Костя и подмигивает.

Федя смотрит на неё и просто кивает. У него изначально не было шансов.

**Author's Note:**

> Как видите, мы подумали, что если с Костей-парнем Федя сразу нашёл общий язык, подружился, а там уж как по маслу, то с Костей-девочкой Федя теряется, позорится и не знает, как подступиться. Но остаётся всё так же безнадежно очарован)


End file.
